


Wish

by gloria_scott



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, Extra Treat, Gen, Or is it a Trick?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloria_scott/pseuds/gloria_scott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky makes a wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alba17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/gifts).



The old fortune teller machine at Coney Island had a reputation for changing your luck. Bucky closed his eyes and thought hard, then dropped a battered nickel into the coin slot.

The lights blinked. The machine shook with a loud _rat-a-tatat_. Out popped a printed card with a single sentence:

_Your wish has been granted._

“What did you wish for?” Steve bumped shoulders with him, flashing a crooked grin.

Bucky bumped him back. “If I tell ya, it won't come true.”

He pocketed the card and they continued on down the crowded boardwalk, past the carnies and their rigged games and the sickly sweet smell of cotton candy.

“You don't really believe that hokum, do you?”

“Nah,” Bucky threw an arm around Steve's bony shoulders. “Okay, fine. I wished for a million bucks!”

“You always were short on imagination.”

“Yeah, smartass. I'll leave the big ideas to you. Come on. We've got a date with Cyclone!”

Later that night, when Steve had collapsed on the couch in a fit of wheezing and strangled breath, Bucky fingered the fortune teller's card in his pocket and made his wish again.

He would gladly give his left arm for Steve to be well.


End file.
